<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messy by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509175">Messy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑的身上是微微发烫的。</p><p>  平日里看似冷淡的脸上此时却染上了几分诱人的粉色，不仅一头栽进留有少许饲主气味的枕头又咬又啃直流口水，本来好好穿着的睡裤也不知道什么时候被他蹬掉踹到床下，两条过瘦的光裸长腿也夹紧了被子不断窸窸窣窣的摩擦。包在内裤里的性器也愈发勃起撑出一个满满的鼓起，被勒得难受他干脆扒下一半的内裤让性器弹出来，干净漂亮的右手则是在下一秒立刻抚上了柱身上下活动起来。</p><p>  “嗯……嗯……嗯……”甜腻的呻吟不断从全圆佑嘴里溢出，夹杂着黏液从性器顶端冒出落回手上又经摩擦发出的阵阵暧昧水声，即使全都是全圆佑自己的所作所为，听到他耳里还是不禁让他感到有些羞耻。</p><p>  只不过这些微不足道的羞耻感很快就被体内的火热而又不可得的空虚感冲得一干二净，他这只手还在帮自己手淫，另一只手却慢慢摸到了身后，掰开自己略微扁平的臀瓣露出那个发红还在流水的后穴，然后毫不犹豫地伸出最长一根手指捅进去。</p><p>  “啊——”总算有东西捅进最为饥渴的后穴，即便只是自己的一根手指也让全圆佑发出叫声瘫软在床上，本来握着性器的右手也只得虚虚环着再无动作，此时他已经完全把注意力集中到自己身后，不由分说又探进两根手指，被温软的肠肉所紧紧包裹的三根手指不断在里面抠挖以求快感，但大概还是喜欢被别人服务的感觉差，纵使好不容易触到那个让他兴奋浪叫的敏感点也还是让他觉得差了些什么。</p><p>  于是只是偶然进房看看全圆佑起床了没的李知勋便遭了殃。</p><p>  同为猫的李知勋一眼就看出了全圆佑正被突如其来的发情期所折磨，对方只不过是眼睛一挑看了他一眼便让他觉得略有不妙，下意识想立刻逃离房间又不忍让全圆佑自己度过这个没人抚慰的发情期。</p><p>  他不自觉吞了口口水，犹豫着靠近床边，掏出手机来立刻给尹净汉打去了电话，幸好铃声响了没几下就通了，耳边传来熟悉的声音让他稍微安了点心，“净汉哥你快点回来全圆佑他现在在发……啊！”</p><p>  李知勋话都还没来得及说完，就毫无防备地被看起来绵软无力任由摆布的全圆佑一把拉到床上，连手里的手机都不慎摔在了地上，只留得对面略带担心的询问声。“喂？知勋？你……”</p><p>  剩下的李知勋也听不大清了，被拉着倒在床上之后他就被全圆佑强行扒了裤子，然后下一秒他的性器便被含进了全圆佑温热的口腔里，被对方含着前后滑动，灵活的舌头在他铃口挑逗，时不时又用牙齿轻轻啃咬，让李知勋生出了痒意又倍感磨人。</p><p>  这下止不住呻吟的人就换成了李知勋，羞得连仅仅露出的大腿都依稀可见的泛粉，感受到嘴里的性器被含到发硬出水，全圆佑这才把泛着水光的性器吐出来，慢吞吞地挪动身子想要自己坐上去，却被才察觉到怎么回事的李知勋阻止，说话声里还带着些许鼻音，“不行……”</p><p>  “怎么就不行了！”全圆佑气得音量都高了几分，“你不是硬起来了吗！净汉哥又不在家！看在我发情期的份上你就不能上我一回吗！”</p><p>  纵使是这样，李知勋还是摇着头拒绝，他实在是无法忘记之前也是被处于发情期的全圆佑摁着硬是骑乘了好几回的往事，虽然对方处于发情期很是敏感，但同是身为猫而敏感的李知勋自然也好不到哪里去，好不容易等全圆佑撑过发情期却变成他下不下床，真是想起来就气人。</p><p>  “知勋知勋知勋……”见硬的不行，全圆佑又放软了姿态，像没了骨头一样缠上去，甚至在他怀里撒娇乱蹭，“快点啦，不就是上我一次嘛，你难道都不想做上面的那个吗？上次你发情期的时候我上你的时候不也很愉快吗，这次你也帮我嘛……”他不仅嘴上开始哄骗，手又不自觉摸到李知勋稍有软下去的性器，又重新把他撸硬挑逗他，“好嘛，嗯？”</p><p>  李知勋抿着嘴不作回应，手却在全圆佑没有注意到时候摸到了床头柜的抽屉，胡乱翻找了一通之后总算摸到一个柱状的东西，“那我用这个帮你。”</p><p>  全圆佑随声看过去，居然在他手里看到了一个尺寸可观的按摩棒，不由得有点委屈地扁嘴，但还是不得不答应，“好吧，那你要……”</p><p>  李知勋废话也不多说，直接打开开关就把东西抵到了全圆佑穴口，“嗡嗡嗡”的震动声刺激着全圆佑的大脑，他忍不住扭着屁股把按摩棒含进身体，只不过稍微含进了些许，就被李知勋突然一个用力深深捅了进去。</p><p>  “啊——”全圆佑仰头呻吟出声，被震动的按摩棒直直碰到敏感点，加之李知勋一定频率和力度的抽插，很快把全圆佑逼得终于射了出来，满足地的长叹一声。</p><p>  他转头再一次把李知勋的含到嘴里舔舐吮吸，直到后脑勺被摁住，在嘴里磨了好几下，尝到了味道才缓缓移开，扯出了些许白浊挂在嘴角，倒在床上呵呵直笑。</p><p>  但是体内那种发烫的感觉还没下去，按摩棒震动的声音还在耳边清晰的响起，全圆佑刚要再缠上去再来一次，灵敏的耳朵便听到了来自大门“吧嗒”一下的开锁声。</p><p>  “净汉哥！”躺在床上的两只猫咪不约而同对着房门方向兴奋地大喊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>